For example, the inventor has proposed a device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-090729 (previous application) and the like as a device for melting conductive metal. The inventor has always thought an invention, which is more excellent than the invention of the previous application and the like, or a more excellent invention having a structure different from the invention of the previous application, over and over again.